


Control

by Persiflage



Series: The Wonko Shitpost Chronicles [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bernie Wolfe Lives, Canon Schmanon, Cheerfully Ignoring Any and All Canon as the Lord Intended, Clothed Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Wall Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Canon Divergence: Bernie and Serena are in an established relationship that involves sex toys.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: The Wonko Shitpost Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732987
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/gifts), [Kayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/gifts), [ktlsyrtis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/gifts), [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts), [Bat_and_Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the third and final one of [Wonko's shitposts](https://wonkots42.tumblr.com/post/184130091800/wonkots42-holby-city-s20e33-bargaining-a-100). Sadly it started out rather angsty, but it ended up properly porn-y as is only right and proper!

“Serena.”

“Mmm?” 

Bernie leans against the doorframe and waits patiently for her lover to look up from the file she’s poring over as she sits at her desk in their shared office. She’s got a pen clamped between her teeth and is clearly extremely focused.

After a couple of minutes silence, she seems to register that Bernie’s said nothing beyond her name and she looks up, one eyebrow winging up enquiringly. She pulls the pen from her mouth.

“What’s up?”

“Do you have any idea why Morven keeps blushing any time I go over to the nurses’ station or stand next to her at a patient’s bedside? Have I embarrassed her in some way? She’ll barely make eye contact with me, either.”

To Bernie’s surprise Serena’s cheeks colour and she lifts a hand to fidget nervously with her pendant. “Ah, yes. I’m afraid that’s my fault.”

Bernie frowns and moves to sit on the visitor’s chair beside Serena’s desk. “How so?” she asks softly, reaching a hand towards the other woman. 

Serena scoots her chair closer, then crosses one leg over the other and captures Bernie’s hand in her own, resting them both atop her knee. “Before I left on Tuesday, I may have mentioned that I was planning to stay in bed all day yesterday.”

Bernie frowns, then shrugs. “That doesn’t explain Morven’s embarrassment towards me.”

“Ah, no. Well, you see, Jason told me I couldn’t stay in bed all day, and I’m afraid I told him I definitely could because remote control vibrators exist, and I’d finally taught you how to download the app.”

Bernie can only stare in pure astonishment at this revelation – which she definitely wasn’t expecting to hear. “But – why did you do that?” she asks, confused. “You’re always so insistent about keeping our relationship private. I presume Morven was there, as well as Jason, when you said this?”

Serena nods, biting her lip and looking contrite. 

“Well, that explains Morven’s behaviour. I’m not sure what can explain yours, though. We don’t even own a remote control vibrator.”

“Not yet,” Serena says, her contrition disappearing as she smirks at Bernie.

“Don’t tell me you’ve ordered one?” Bernie splutters in astonishment at the thought.

“No, I did some research, though, and I thought we could go together to buy one.”

Bernie shakes her head in disbelief. “You’ve got a nerve, Campbell,” she observes and gets to her feet. “And I’ve got surgery in five minutes.”

“Does that mean you won’t be coming shopping with me on Saturday?” Serena asks.

“We’ll see.” Bernie walks out, mulling the situation over. She cannot begin to figure out what on Earth could’ve got into Serena to say such an outrageous thing. Is she feeling neglected, because they were on opposing shifts for several days after two of their AAU team fell ill? Perhaps her hormones have got the better of her – she knows Serena recently started on HRT as her menopause is proving a lot less smooth sailing than Bernie’s own. She gives herself a mental shake and dismisses the matter in order to focus her attention on the surgery she’s about to carry out. Whatever may or may not be wrong with Serena, Bernie’s patients come first while she’s at work.

SC-BW-SC-BW-SC

Bernie’s surprised to discover Serena’s waiting for her in their office when she finally gets out of surgery, an hour past the end of their shifts. She stands up as Bernie trudges in, then asks gently, “Was it very bad?”

“Bad enough,” Bernie says heavily. “I’m pretty sure she’ll survive, but it’s going to be hell for her for some time to come.” She shakes her head. “For the rest of her life.” She’d had to amputate the lower left leg of a seventeen year old girl hurt in an RTC, and it hurts to know that not even all of her years of experience of frontline trauma surgery had been enough to save the whole leg. “You should’ve gone to Albie’s without me.”

Serena shakes her head. “I suspect Albie’s is the last place you want to be, right now.”

“I’d be lying if I said I’d prefer to go there rather than home to bed.” 

Serena nods, watching as Bernie gathers up her things and shoves them into her satchel. She takes Bernie’s duster from the coat stand, and holds it out, open, for her turn and slide her arms into the sleeves.

“Thanks,” Bernie whispers. She picks up her satchel from her desk and slings the strap over her shoulder.

“C’mon, soldier,” Serena says gently. “Let’s get you home.”

“Sorry,” Bernie mutters as they cross the ward towards the lift. She knows how much Serena had been looking forward to them going to Albie’s tonight since it’s the first chance they’ve had, owing to their overlapping shifts, for nearly ten days.

“Don’t be daft,” Serena says firmly, sliding her hand into Bernie’s and drawing her into the lift as the doors open. “Albie’s will still be there tomorrow, or even next week. Tonight, the only thing that matters to me is taking care of you.”

“Thanks.”

Fortunately, the drive across town is quick as they’re well past the normal rush hour period, and before long Serena is letting them into the house even sooner than Bernie had anticipated.

“Why don’t I draw you a bath?” Serena suggests as they divest themselves of their coats and shoes, leaving their bags on the hall table. She gently rubs circles between Bernie’s shoulder blades. “I bet your back’s aching after standing in surgery for more than four hours.”

Bernie nods. Her limbs feel heavy and her back is close to spasming. “Thank you,” she whispers.

Serena shakes her head. “It’s okay. C’mon love, up the stairs with you.” 

They make their way upstairs and Serena guides her to sit on the side of the bed while she goes into the ensuite to start running a bath, then she returns and helps Bernie to get undressed. The static from her heavy black sweater leaves her hair messier than ever, and Serena takes a few moments to flatten it back down, carding her fingers through the waves in a manner Bernie finds very soothing. She rests her forehead against Serena’s stomach.

“I love you,” she says softly.

“I love you, too,” Serena says, and guides Bernie back before she presses her lips to her forehead. “Let’s get you into that bath, eh?”

Bernie nods, and starts unbuttoning her black checked shirt while Serena kneels down to pull off her socks. Then she stands, helps Bernie to her feet and between the two of them, they get her skinny black jeans off, leaving her in just her plain black sports bra and basic black knickers. 

Once she’s naked, Serena takes her hand and leads her into the ensuite. She turns off the taps, then checks the temperature of the water, which is full of jasmine scented bubbles.

“In you get.”

Bernie nods, then climbs into the bath, sinking into the welcoming heat of the water with a small hiss of pleasure.

“I’ll come and wash your back for you in a few minutes,” Serena tells her. She hands Bernie a folded towel to put against the rim of the bath, then bends down and presses a fairly chaste kiss to her lips. “Try not to fall asleep.” Her tone is fond and loving.

“Can’t guarantee it,” Bernie tells her with a wry smile. “But if I do, you have my permission to wake me up.”

Serena chuckles. “Duly noted.” She smoothes her hand over Bernie’s hair, squeezes her bare shoulder, which she hasn’t yet sunk under the bubbles, then goes out. 

After positioning the towel to ease her neck against the enamel of the rim of the bath, Bernie allows herself to slide lower into the bath so that only her head is above the water. She closes her eyes and does her best not to think of Helena, the young woman whose leg she couldn’t save. 

She must have nodded off, despite her best intentions, because the smell of curry wafts through the air, teasing her nose, and she opens her eyes to see Serena, wearing her favourite silk robe (and possibly nothing else), sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, holding two bowls of what smells like the curry Bernie had made a big batch of at the weekend. She’d deliberately made more than enough so that some could be kept for later in the week, and now she’s thanking her previous self for that forethought. 

“I thought that’d wake you,” Serena says, smirking. She leans towards Bernie, holding out one of the bowls and a spoon, and her robe parts, revealing that she definitely isn’t wearing anything underneath it.

“Thanks,” Bernie says, accepting the bowl and spoon that Serena’s offering to her. “Does the robe mean you’re going to join me?”

“Not before we’ve eaten.”

Bernie hums an acknowledgement around a mouthful of piping hot curry, and Serena winks, then tosses her head, a saucy smile on her mouth. 

“Probably need to top up the hot water first,” Bernie tells her.

“After we’ve eaten,” Serena says firmly.

“Message received and understood, ma’am,” Bernie says, and manages a half smile at her lover.

“Good.”

Once they’ve eaten the curry, Serena takes the bowls and spoons back downstairs, and Bernie lets out some of the bathwater, which is definitely considerably cooler than when she got into the bath, then tops it up with more hot water. 

“If I’m not careful, I’m going to be a prune when I get out of here,” she says as Serena returns. She’s looking at her fingers as she speaks, but a whisper of sound makes her look up, just as Serena finishes pulling open her robe.

She gapes when Serena proceeds to pose like a supermodel, then asks shakily, “Are you alright, love?”

“Darling, I’m more than alright.” Serena’s tone is positively sultry as she purrs the words and Bernie forces her mouth closed.

“Can’t argue with that,” she says with a smirk. “So, are you just gonna stand there, or are you getting in?”

Serena tosses her bathrobe aside, then sashays towards Bernie, who grins, eyeing her lover appreciatively. She holds out a hand and Serena clasps it, then climbs into the bath with her.

“Scoot forward,” she says, and Bernie obeys, making space for Serena to settle behind her, her lover’s lower legs resting atop her own. 

“You feel any better now?” Serena asks, resting her chin briefly on Bernie’s shoulder before she reaches for the soap and begins to lather it up.

“Considerably, thank you.”

“Good.”

They’re quiet as Serena washes Bernie’s back, but it’s a comfortable silence, and Bernie finds herself unintentionally relaxing back against Serena’s body. 

“Want me to do your front, too?” Serena asks after a bit.

“Hmm?” A moment later Bernie yelps when Serena nips at her earlobe.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, soldier. I have plans for you.”

“Sorry,” Bernie says, and rubs a hand over her face. She grabs the soap and proceeds to wash her arms, legs, and torso, then rinses off the lather and gets to her feet. She steps out of the bath, grabs a towel, then holds it open for Serena, who climbs out and allows Bernie to wrap it around her. She grabs a second towel from the heated rail, which Serena takes from her and wraps it around Bernie’s torso, before kissing her.

“Want me to give you a massage?”

“If you do, I suspect I’ll fall asleep.”

“That’s okay.”

“Maybe in a bit,” Bernie says. “I’d like to have a bit of a kiss and cuddle right now, if that’s okay.”

Serena chuckles. “Darling, it’s always okay.”

“Okay.”

A few minutes later they’re curled up in bed together, Serena in a pair of Shiraz red silk pyjamas, and Bernie in her typical RAMC t-shirt and jogging pants. 

“Have you ever owned a pair of actual pyjamas?” Serena asks, rubbing circles down the length of Bernie’s spine, in lieu of giving her a massage. 

She huffs a laugh. “I had some when I was in the army.”

“So where are they now?”

“They got recycled into cleaning cloths when they became pretty threadbare.”

Serena makes a tsking sound. “I’ll buy you some on Saturday.”

Bernie raises her eyebrows. “And are you still planning on buying a sex toy on Saturday?”

That elicits a smirk. “That is the plan, yes.” Then Serena’s confidence seems to melt away. “I mean, would that be okay? I won’t get one if you’d rather not have one–”

Bernie silences Serena’s increasingly anxious babbling by kissing her, pushing her gently until she’s lying on her back, then shifting so that she’s lying on top of Serena. “Of course I don’t mind, silly goose,” she says fondly once she’s released her lover’s mouth. “If you want to get one, I am not going to try to stop you.”

“Well, it’d be for both of us,” Serena says. “If you do download the app to control it remotely.” She draws Bernie’s head down to whisper hotly by her ear. “I could wear it at home, and you could control it while you’re at work.”

Bernie can’t help groaning at both Serena’s words and the sensation of her warm breath tickling her ear. “That is very tempting,” she agrees, voice gone hoarse with desire. “Although I’m not sure I want you climaxing while I’m not here to see it because you do look gorgeous when you come.”

“We could do it some time when you’re working nights – you could lock yourself in the on-call room, and we could Face Time each other, and then you could watch.”

Bernie feels a surge of lust at this suggestion, and she kisses Serena very intently, as her hand snakes down her lover’s body. She makes a pleased noise against Serena’s mouth when she discovers she’s already wet, and Serena moans into Bernie’s mouth when two strong, supple fingers slide into her slick heat.

“Fuck!” she gasps, wrenching her mouth from Bernie’s.

“Not yet,” Bernie says with a chuckle. “But I’m about to.”

Serena swats, half heartedly, at her ass in response to this witticism, which just makes Bernie chuckle some more, before she focuses her attention on building Serena up to the most intense orgasm she can possibly manage. All her earlier exhaustion and sadness have eased thanks to Serena’s attentions, and Bernie is determined to pay her back in the nicest way imaginable.

SC-BW-SC-BW-SC

On Saturday morning, after a delightful lie in that didn’t feature much more sleep than a normal weekday but did feature rather more sex than usual, Bernie and Serena drive into Bristol to avoid the possibility of meeting anyone they know while they’re doing their more intimate shopping. 

Serena has shown Bernie the results of her research into the specific kind of vibrator she wants to purchase. It’s called the We-Vibe Rave (which is a peculiar sort of name, in Bernie’s view), and it’s a dark purple thing made of silicon that looks nothing like a penis, not that such a thing matters to Bernie as she’s not really planning on using it. All that matters, as far as Bernie’s concerned, is that Serena will be happy with it. After Serena had showed her the toy, they’d had a lengthy conversation about sex toys, with Bernie digging out her own mostly forgotten toy to show to her lover. Serena has already got three different toys – a similar bullet one to Bernie’s, a longer and thicker one that’s intended for penetration, and a wand vibrator.

“Have you ever used a strap-on vibrator?” Serena had asked some time later when they were both spent and sated on the bed.

Bernie chuckles. “I think you forget, Serena, that you’re only the second woman I’ve ever shared a bed with. Trust me, Alex and I rarely managed to use anything other than our fingers, never mind toys. Our encounters tended to be quickie fumbles in dark corners.”

Serena lifts her head. “Not even oral?”

Bernie shakes her own head. “We did manage an overnight stay in Kabul, once. I snuck her into my room, and we had a shower together and sex, but we actually spent most of the night just sleeping in each other’s arms – and that was as much of a luxury as the sex.”

“Oh.” Serena’s monosyllabic response is quiet, subdued even, and Bernie draws her lover closer. 

“Would you like to buy a strap-on for me to use on you?” she asks, sneaking her hand back between Serena’s legs to draw circles on her inner thigh. She gradually circles her fingers higher and higher until they’re resting right at the entrance to Serena’s sex. She nips at her bottom lip and Serena’s legs fall open.

She gasps, then kisses Bernie energetically. “God. Yes. Please,” she says, then adds, “Inside me. Now.”

Bernie chuckles, then easily slides two fingers back into her lover, revelling in the warmth and wetness she finds. “Would you like me to pin you to the bed and fuck you with my cock?” she asks, her voice lower and more gravelly than usual. “Or bend you over the table in the kitchen one day and fuck you from behind? Or maybe you’d like me to shove you up against a wall, push aside your knickers, and thrust into your hot, slick cunt, fucking you until your legs give way?”

Serena comes with a loud wail, her inner walls clenching tightly around Bernie’s fingers, and she can’t help wondering if the images she’s put into her lover’s head are what sent her over the edge so quickly. She feels pretty close herself, and as soon as Serena’s muscles release her fingers, she can’t help slipping those same fingers between her own legs with the intention of finishing herself off.

Serena, however, has other ideas, and Bernie finds her wrist clasped and her hand pulled away before she’s pushed onto her back. Then Serena settles between her legs and Bernie’s soon moaning in pleasure as her lover’s incredibly talented mouth gets to work between her legs.

Now, as Bernie drives them towards Bristol, she tries not to think too much about that conversation or the shop they’re visiting later – Serena has, apparently, found one that’s ‘queer friendly’ as it labels itself. Instead she focuses on the clothes shopping that Serena’s promised to also take her to do. She knows that Bernie generally dislikes going shopping for herself, but she’s capable of being very persuasive, and Bernie is, in any case, often just putty in her lover’s hands so she’d given in when Serena had insisted that they needed to get Bernie some new shirts as well as a couple of pairs of actual grown up pyjamas.

They do the clothes shopping first, then take the bags back to the car before finding a coffeeshop for lunch – a reward, so Serena says, for Bernie not complaining about the clothes shopping. It’s the first time Bernie’s been clothes shopping with Serena and she’s not sure if it’s simply the presence of her lover, or if she has actually mellowed the tiniest bit, but it hadn’t seemed as arduous a process with Serena beside her.

After sandwiches and pastries, and a strong, hot coffee apiece, Serena leads the way to the sex shop, which is called _It’s Your Pleasure_ , and Bernie can’t help reaching for her lover’s hand once the shop comes into sight. Serena tangles their fingers together, squeezes, then says, “It’s okay, soldier, I’ve got your back.” 

Bernie feels her shoulders drop at Serena’s words, then ushers her into the shop with a hand at her back. She clasps Serena’s hand again as they move inside, and she hopes her lover cannot feel her heart racing.

“Breathe, darling,” Serena says almost immediately, proving that she can, in fact, feel the way Bernie’s heart rate has sped up. “You know, you can go back to the car if you want, or even just wait outside somewhere, if this is making you uncomfortable.” 

She shakes her head. “I’ll be fine,” she says with as much of a grin as she can muster. “Just nervous. Never done this before.”

“Okay. Well, if it gets too much, just say so. I won’t mind, I promise you.”

Bernie nods, feeling a bit of an idiot for needing a pep talk in order to shop for sex toys. She doesn’t resent the fact that Serena is so much more confident, both in herself, and in her later in life realisation that she’s not a dyed in the wool heterosexual after all. She’s always known that Serena’s generally more outgoing and self confident than herself; her only real confidence lies in her surgical skills. She just wishes there was a way for Serena to imbue her with some of her confidence in her sexuality. _What do you expect, Wolfe, after a lifetime of repression?_. She makes herself do one of the breathing exercises her therapist taught her to help her when she’s feeling overwhelmed by her PTSD. 

They’re still standing near the door, Serena’s hand rubbing circles on Bernie’s back as she breathes in through her nose for a count of four, holds it for a count of four, then breathes out through her mouth for a count of four, when a young woman approaches them.

“Are you ladies okay?”

“Yes, thank you,” Serena says, and Bernie can see the effect her effortless charm has on the sales assistant. “I’ve come to collect an item I ordered. Name of Campbell.”

“Of course, Ms Campbell,” the woman says. “I’ll find it for you. Take your time if you want to browse while you’re here.”

“Thank you.” Serena directs another smile at the young woman, who smiles back, then heads back towards the counter at the side of the shop. Then Serena turns her attention to Bernie again. “Okay, love?”

Bernie nods. “Sorry,” she says, ducking her head.

“Nothing to be sorry about, I promise.” She presses her lips to Bernie’s brow, then asks, “Feel up to browsing?”

Bernie frowns a little. “We were going to buy a strap on, weren’t we?” She nods to the far wall where she can see harnesses hanging up, then leans in closer to her lover. “I have been looking forward so much to getting one and using it on you.” She nips at Serena’s earlobe, noting the shiver of pleasure this elicits, then whispers right in her ear, “I really want to fuck you with one until you scream.”

“God,” Serena moans, and Bernie chuckles filthily.

“No, love, not God. Just Bernie Wolfe. But you can call me god if it turns you on.”

That earns her a swat on the arm. “Oh you,” Serena chides. “You’ve certainly recovered from your earlier wobble.”

Bernie gives her a fond look. “That’s because you’ve got my back,” she says. Then she disentangles their fingers, carefully grabs Serena’s wrist, and leads the way over to the far wall.

They start by looking at the harnesses, and _honestly_ , Bernie thinks, _why are there so many configurations?_

She lifts one off the hook its hanging from, and discovers that it’s in two parts, and isn’t quick enough to grab the second part, so it slithers from her grasp onto the floor.

Serena laughs and Bernie, feeling her face flush, barely resists the urge to flee the shop, the town, and the country in response. She’s not sure how much of that shows on her face, but Serena immediately quells her own peals of laughter, and wraps her arms around her.

“Sorry, love, that was mean.”

“It’s fine,” Bernie says, and she must not sound very convincing because Serena frowns at her.

It’s at that moment that the sales assistant returns with her wide smile and friendly enquiry, “Can I help you, ladies?”

“Yes, we’re after a strap-on toy, but we weren’t expecting such a variety of harnesses,” Serena tells her.

The young woman, Zoe according to her name tag, chuckles briefly. “Yeah, it can be a bit bewildering for beginners. May I ask which one of you will be wearing it, or will you take turns wearing it?”

“Um, me,” Bernie says softly. She has no particular desire to have Serena use such a set up on her, though she doesn’t doubt that Serena would look amazing in the leather harness with the toy attached. She wrenches her thoughts back from going too far down that particular path and turns her attention back to Zoe. Serena’s look is somewhat indecipherable when she glances her way, and she wonders if her expression gave away what she was thinking.

“Well then,” Zoe is saying, reaching for a specific harness, a different one to the one Bernie had picked up and dropped half of. “This one is probably better suited to your body type. Or–” She gives Bernie a considering look, and she can’t help wondering, with a blush, whether this Zoe, who’s about Charlotte’s age, is picturing her naked but for a leather harness. “What about this?” 

Bernie watches as she reaches out and snags something from the shelf that rests below the hooks holding the harnesses. “What’s that?” she asks, baffled by the flat box.

“This is a pair of briefs that you can attach a dildo to.” She pulls them out of the pack and shows them to Bernie, demonstrating the O-ring at the front. “You can also get them in a low rise design, so they cover less of your bottom and sit much higher on the tops of your legs, or there’s a design that have a gap in the back.”

“No,” Bernie says firmly. “I am not wearing those.”

Serena chuckles softly. “Exactly the answer I expected from you, love.”

“There are also some available that have a hidden pocket in the crotch which will hold a bullet mini vibe, which is there to give you pleasure while you’re penetrating your partner.”

“We should get some of those,” Serena says, rather predictably, Bernie thinks. Her lover is always eager to ensure that Bernie gets as much pleasure as she herself does.

She nods. “Okay.”

Zoe nods too, returns the briefs to the packet she’d picked up and shelves it, then moves a short distance along the shelves to pick up a different packet. “The only disadvantage to these briefs is that you cannot vary the size of the toy you use with them. The O-ring in the front cannot be taken out and replaced with a larger one. With the leather harnesses, you can swap out the O-ring for larger or smaller rings to accommodate a toy with a larger or smaller girth.”

“I don’t think that will be an issue,” Serena says silkily. “Size isn’t everything.”

Bernie can’t quite hold back a snort of laughter at that, which makes Serena smirk at her and Zoe grin in a knowing fashion. 

“Okay.” Zoe checks the back of the packet, then moves towards the toys. “This is the right size of toy to go with these briefs. Do you have a pocket vibe already?”

“We both do,” Serena assures her. 

“Then I’ll let you choose which toy you want to purchase in peace. Although if you need any help, just let me know.”

Serena nods, then takes the packet of briefs from her. “Thank you for your assistance, Zoe, it’s been invaluable.”

“Thank you,” Bernie says.

The young woman gives them a wide smile before returning to the counter.

“Which one do you fancy?” Bernie asks, eyeing up the silicone toys. They’re in a variety of colours – flesh toned, black, hot pink, purple.

“I only fancy you,” Serena says with a silly sort of simpering look, which makes Bernie snort with repressed laughter.

“Silly goose,” she says fondly, drawing Serena close so she can whisper hotly in her ear. “Which dildo do you most want me to fuck you with?”

“Damn you, Berenice Wolfe,” her lover says with a gasp. 

“Something the matter?” she asks, nipping at her ear.

“You’re not allowed to get me worked up when we still have an hour drive to go before you can do anything about it.”

“Just think how much sweeter it’ll be once I do get to do something about it, though,” Bernie suggests.

“For someone who had quite a wobble when we got here, you seem to have relaxed an awful lot,” Serena says, pulling away. “Not that I mind, but maybe we should hurry up and get going?”

Bernie smirks. “Maybe we should. And I’ve relaxed because of you, of course.”

“Whatever the reason, I’m glad you did.” She points at a black toy. “Let’s get that one, to match the colour of the briefs.”

“Okay.” Bernie snags the indicated toy, and takes the briefs from Serena, then leads the way back to the counter.

Ten minutes later, they’re on their way back to the car, and Serena is telling Bernie that she’d better not break the speed limit getting them back home, but she is not to dawdle, either.

“Trust me, dawdling is not an option,” Bernie tells her as she pulls out of their parking space.

SC-BW-SC-BW-SC

Once back home they decide to take it in turns to shower, Bernie goes first while Serena sorts out charging up the remote control vibrator – they’ll try that one out later, or even tomorrow. Bernie showers efficiently, as if she’s back in the desert and water’s not to be wasted, in order not to waste time, then she snags a towel from the heated rail and wraps it around herself, before exiting the ensuite bathroom to see Serena bent over as she picks something up from the floor. The visual is just too good to resist, and Bernie pads across the carpet and presses her crotch to Serena’s ass, then bends over her lover, sliding her hands down Serena’s arms.

“Bernie.” The moan her actions elicit arouses Bernie even further – which she hadn’t actually thought possible until this moment.

“Serena.” She draws the other woman upright, nuzzles her nose against the nape of her neck, then grazes her ear with her teeth. “I want to fuck you so much,” she whispers, aware that her hot breath against the sensitive parts of Serena’s ear, as much as her actual words, will make her lover moan.

“Well, if you let go of me so I can go and shower, you can fuck me,” Serena says breathlessly.

“I don’t think I can wait,” Bernie says, and is satisfied by her squawk of surprise when she discovers Bernie’s unfastened her trousers – the long, strong fingers sliding into her knickers are the giveaway. “Do you want to wait?”

“Fuck.” Serena’s gasp and shudder in response to Bernie’s fingers slipping into her sex, which is already hot and slick, is delightful. “No. I can’t wait.”

“Good answer, Fräulein.” Bernie’s fingers slide deeper, her thumb brushing against Serena’s clit, and she moans in obvious pleasure.

“Bernie,” she gasps. “Please.”

“Please what, love?”

“Please will you fuck me with our new toy?”

“Very well.” She draws her fingers from Serena’s sex, and once they’re free of her clothes, she lifts them to her mouth and sucks them clean, eyes fluttering half closed in pleasure as Serena watches, her mouth hanging half open.

“You’d better strip. Unless you want me to fuck you fully clothed?”

“Would you?” Serena asks. “Against the door?” 

“I can do that,” Bernie agrees. “Want me to put some clothes on too? Pretend we’ve just got home from work and we couldn’t wait to get undressed or get to the bed?”

“God,” Serena groans. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Bernie chuckles. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

Serena shakes her head. “Get some clothes on then, soldier,” she says.

“First things first,” Bernie says, and rubs herself briskly with the towel, then returns it to the bathroom, before she opens the packet from the sex shop, and draws the briefs up her legs. She opens a drawer in the nightstand on her side of the bed and takes out the pocket rocket vibe she rarely uses these days. She switches it on, then slips it into the inner pocket of her briefs. Then she takes the dildo from its box and inserts it into the O-ring as Zoe had shown her.

“How does it feel?” Serena asks, stepping in close and sliding a hand down the toy, then brushing her fingers against the front of the briefs, pressing the mini vibe more firmly against Bernie’s clit.

“It feels fantastic,” Bernie tells her. “And I am going to enjoy using this on you.”

Serena moves over to the bedroom door, and leans against it, looking sultry, as she watches Bernie pull on her skinny jeans and a button down shirt. She only fastens two of the buttons at the front, just enough to cover her bare breasts for the time being.

“We need to get a digital camera,” Serena says.

Bernie gives her a puzzled look. “Why?”

“So I can take photos of you in that get up, because you look incredibly sexy.”

“I suppose if we got one that can also record videos, you could film yourself using the remote control toy, and then I could watch it when I came home. I’d rather not use the webcam in either of our laptops – too much danger of them being hacked.”

“Now you’re talking,” Serena says. “Now, how–”

She gets no further with her question before Bernie is turning her around to face the door. “Quiet, Fräulein, or I won’t play with you.”

Serena shudders as Bernie presses her body against her. She unfastens Serena’s trousers, then shoves them and her knickers, which are very damp she notes, down to her ankles. 

“I’ve had enough of waiting,” she tells Serena, a finger lightly pressing against her clit. “I’m going to fuck you senseless. When I’ve finished with you, you won’t know which way is up.” Before Serena can say anything, she slides the head of the toy into her slick heat, eliciting a very loud moan.

“Oh god, Bernie,” she gasps. “Oh fuck me. Please!”

Bernie draws Serena’s lower body away from the door a bit, then presses the entire length of the toy into her, and they both moan – Serena because it feels so good to be filled so deeply, and Bernie because pressing herself against Serena’s ass with the dildo inside her is a thrilling visual, and combined with the buzzing of the pocket vibe against her clit, she can tell she’s not going to last long. She lifts her hands from where they’d settled automatically on Serena’s hips, and rapidly unbuttons her blouse, then unfastens her bra at the back so that she can lift the cups without making Serena uncomfortable. She wishes, not for the first time, that her hands were bigger in order to encompass more of Serena’s breasts, but she does the best she can, teasing the nipples to even harder peaks with the pads of her thumbs, and Serena’s groans are getting louder, although Bernie’s unclear whether that’s because she’s fondling her lover’s breasts, or because she’s fucking her deep and hard. 

“Does it feel good, Fräulein, having my thick hard cock buried in your slick cunt, pounding into you over and over again? It feels good to me, and I’m imagining fucking you this way, bent over the desk in our office, and you struggling to keep quiet while I drive you closer and closer to an orgasm so good your knees will be weak.” (Bernie usually feels awkward and self conscious whenever she tries to ‘talk dirty’ to Serena during sex, but today she finds herself inspired.) 

Serena cries out and Bernie can tell she’s climaxed. Her own orgasm is close behind, and they end up slumped awkwardly against the door, the toy still buried inside Serena. She does manage to pull out the pocket vibe and turn it off, before tossing it in the vague direction of the bed.

“You okay?” she asks after a few breathless moments. 

“I – uh – I think so.” Serena sounds as breathless as Bernie feels. 

She slides her hands down to Serena’s hips and holds her steady while she eases the toy out of her, then she guides Serena to turn around. She looks down, and while she feels a bit silly now, with the toy sticking out of her jeans, she can’t help thinking that her lover looks ravished, and ravishing, with her blouse unbuttoned and her breasts free, and her trousers and knickers around her knees.

“Well, you definitely look like someone’s had their wicked way with you,” she observes, smirking.

“Yes, I do,” Serena agrees. “Thanks to you. Are you done?”

“Oh no, I’m not nearly done yet, Fräulein. I want you to strip off and lie on the bed.”

When Serena doesn’t immediately move, she leans in and whispers in her ear. “I promised to fuck you senseless, and that’s what I’m going to do. Now. Get naked.”

Serena swallows, the sound surprisingly audible in the quiet of their bedroom. “Yes, Major. At once.”

Bernie’s astonished by how much she’s turned on by Serena obeying her and she steps away from her to give her space to get undressed without falling over, then crosses to the bed and finds the pocket vibe. She puts it on the nightstand, thinking she’d like to try using the toy on Serena without the vibe pressing against her clit, as pleasurable as that experience had been.

“Where do you want me, Major?” 

“I believe I already told you that, recruit. On the bed. On your back with your legs spread.”

She sees Serena shiver, and knows that it’s nothing to do with the ambient temperature, despite her nudity, because their room is comfortably warm. She wonders how it is they hadn’t previously discovered that Serena likes being ordered around by ‘the Major’, or that Bernie herself likes ordering her around as the Major.

“Are you going to get undressed?” Serena asks, and Bernie looks down at herself, then decides that she would, after all, like to feel her skin in direct contact with Serena’s.

A few moments later she climbs up onto the bed and positions herself between Serena’s spread legs. Looking down, she can see that she’s ready for Bernie, but she still slips two fingers inside her, just to make sure she doesn’t need any lube to make things more comfortable.

“I’m ready for my close up, Major Wolfe.” Serena’s tone is sultry, as is her expression, and Bernie feels a thrill skate down her spine.

Still, she thinks it’d be in character for ‘Major Wolfe’ to assume control of the situation. “I don’t believe I asked for any clever remarks from you, recruit,” she snaps. “If you can’t keep quiet, I’ll gag you.”

She sees Serena’s eyes darken, even as they go wide – in surprise, she presumes – and hears the hitch in her breathing too, so she climbs back off the bed and fishes in a drawer, pulling out one of Serena’s silk scarves. 

Then she climbs back onto the bed and asks, in a softer voice, “Do you want me to gag you?”

“Yes. Please, Bernie.” Serena’s eager tone is a relief; Bernie would hate to ever misread the situation where her sex life with Serena is concerned – not after the rocky beginning they had to their relationship.

“Sit up,” she says, injecting a bit of the Major into her tone, and when Serena does, Bernie wraps the scarf across her mouth, then knots it in the back. “It’s not tied so tight that you can’t take it off if you feel you want to.”

Serena nods, her eyes dark with her desire, and Bernie’s abruptly reminded of the way she always manages to read Serena when they’re wearing masks in theatre. She waits for her lover to lie down again, then shifts forward and rubs the head of the toy up and down her sex. Serena’s expression turns pleading, so Bernie eases inside her, amused by the muffled moans her lover utters as she stretches and fills her again. 

As soon as the toy is filling Serena completely, Bernie lies down on top of her, resting her weight on her forearms so that she can thrust it in and out of Serena more easily, then she lowers her mouth by Serena’s ear and whispers hotly, “What do you think the Board would say if they knew that their former deputy CEO likes to be gagged and fucked by her lover? I think they’d be shocked to know the oh-so prim-and-proper Serena Wendy Campbell enjoys being ordered around by her lesbian lover.”

She picks up the pace of her thrusts in response to the jerk of Serena’s hips at her words, then rests all her weight on her right arm long enough to tug the gag from Serena’s mouth. 

“What–” she begins, but Bernie cuts off the rest of her question by kissing her, sliding her tongue into her mouth, and swallowing the resultant moans as she fucks her lover deep and hard. 

Serena is clinging to her back, her nails digging in, and Bernie knows she’ll have scarlet crescent-shaped marks on her skin after this, but that’s a price worth paying. She wrenches her mouth from Serena’s to heave in great lungfuls of breath, and then Serena climaxes with a wail, and Bernie only needs to thrust a few more times before her own orgasm overtakes her.

“Fuck,” Serena gasps, panting against Bernie’s ear. “I think that was even better than the sex against the door.”

“Yes,” Bernie agrees, also breathing heavily. She’s not sure if it’s the fact they were lying down, or if it was the effect of ordering Serena around as if she was still serving as Major Berenice Wolfe, but it did feel better.

She slides the toy out of Serena, then detaches it from the O-ring and sets it on the nightstand, before she begins kissing a path down her lover’s body, lingering for some time on her breasts, pausing briefly to nip a path along each hip bone, then moving lower to lick, suck, and nip at the backs of her knees and up her thighs. 

By the time she reaches Serena’s sex, the other woman is writhing on the bed, moaning desperately, and clutching at Bernie’s head, tugging on her hair a little in her efforts to get Bernie’s mouth just where she wants it.

“I bet you taste gorgeous,” she murmurs, then lowers her mouth and swipes her tongue up Serena’s outer lips, one after the other. She hums in satisfaction when she hears her lover’s cries, then ducks her head and noses at her clit. 

Bernie works her up to a third orgasm with very little effort, and considerable enjoyment on her part – she always enjoys making Serena climax, and moreso these days when Jason’s no longer living at home, so they can make as much noise as they like without worrying about disturbing him.

She crawls up the bed, massaging her scalp a bit as Serena had tugged quite hard on her hair this time, then settles next to her lover with a sigh. Serena is lying with her eyes closed, a blissed out expression on her face that Bernie very much enjoys seeing and feels smug at having put there.

“Okay?” she asks after a bit, wondering if Serena’s dozed off on her.

Her eyes open and she gives Bernie a beatific smile. “Darling, I am more than okay. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, as much as yours.”

“Mmm. I don’t think that can be wholly true,” Serena says. “You didn’t get an orgasm out of this last encounter.”

Bernie shrugs. “It doesn’t matter. You know I don’t keep count.”

“No, you don’t. But, I’d still like to return the favour.” She shifts on the bed until she’s sitting up against the headboard. “Why don’t you take off those briefs, then sit on my lap and kiss me?”

Bernie chuckles quietly, then obeys, straddling Serena’s legs, which she spreads a little further apart. As Bernie leans in and kisses her, her lover easily slides two fingers into the slick heat of her sex, making Bernie moan quite loudly as Serena vigorously thrusts her fingers in and out. She does this for several minutes as they kiss, then she presses her thumb firmly against Bernie’s clit, and she climaxes hard, her muscles clenching tightly around Serena’s fingers.

After they’ve both caught their breath, they decide on a shower each (even though Bernie had showered before they began), then they head downstairs for food to refuel themselves.

“Do you mind if we save the remote controlled vibe until tomorrow?” Serena asks as she passes Bernie one of the containers of Thai food they ordered in.

Bernie looks at it, then adds some of the chicken and rice to her plate before putting the container back in the middle of the table. “I don’t mind at all,” she assures her. “We are both off for the whole of this weekend, after all, so there’s no rush.” She eats a mouthful of chicken, then some fried vegetables, before adding, “I would be quite happy to curl up with you and a movie this evening, if you prefer.”

“That would be very nice,” Serena agrees, then chuckles. “I guess we’re getting old.”

Bernie snorts, then shakes her head. “Don’t let Raf or Morven hear you saying that,” she warns.

“I won’t.”

“Good.”

They eat in a companionable silence, the radio on low in the background, and Bernie can’t help thinking that this is exactly the sort of domestic life she never knew she wanted until she met Serena. Eating take out together after an afternoon of fairly vigorous sex and planning to watch a movie with her lover – she’s sure nothing could be more blissfully domestic.

SC-BW-SC-BW-SC

A week later Bernie arrives at the hospital to begin a week of night shifts, while Serena is working the day shift, which means they’ll see very little of each other during the next week. They’ve done their best to prepare themselves for this week by having plenty more sex with both of their new toys, and Bernie has quite enjoyed learning how to tease and pleasure Serena with the remote control vibrator once Serena had taught her how to download the app. They had experimented around the house – Serena slipping it inside herself and then going about her normal activities, knowing that Bernie could switch the toy on and start it vibrating at any moment, which had been thrilling for both of them. Bernie’s favourite of those moments had been when Serena was in the kitchen, loading up the dishwasher one evening, and Bernie had given her a hard and fast orgasm that had nearly resulted in a broken wine glass. That had earned her a bit of a scolding, once Serena had recovered enough to speak – although she hadn’t got very far in reproaching Bernie before she found herself being built up to a second climax while clinging to the kitchen table. Bernie had plastered herself to Serena’s back and unbuttoned her blouse, then got her hands on her lover’s breasts and fondled them, tweaking her nipples repeatedly, while the toy worked inside her.

She smiles, now, as she remembers that moment, and how she’d had to carry Serena up to bed because her knees had been too weak to support her owing to the effect of having two intense orgasms in a row. She’s mastered the app very well, according to Serena, and they’re now hoping to try it out tonight, provided AAU isn’t too busy. Serena’s even purchased a digital camcorder and before she left tonight, Bernie had set it up to record: all Serena has to do is start it once she’s ready to play and knows that Bernie is available – they’ve arranged that Bernie will text her once she’s able to head to the on-call room, ostensibly to nap. 

It’s nearing 11 o’clock and the ward is quiet – earlier Bernie had dealt with a couple of relatively minor trauma cases sent up from the ED – but everything’s been peaceful for the past hour, so she has a quiet word with Donna, who agrees that she’ll come and fetch Bernie if she’s needed, then she grabs her phone and heads to the on-call room. She sends Serena a text, wondering if she’s gone to sleep already, then after locking the door, she pulls off her shoes and settles herself on the bed. Her phone buzzes in her hand just as she’s getting herself comfortable.

_Ready when you are, Major._

She feels the familiar thrum of excitement in her belly as she pulls up the app for the toy and sets it going on a low setting for the moment. Then she calls Serena, which isn’t what they’d planned to do, but she cannot resist listening to her lover as she gets fucked by a toy.

“Bernie.” Serena sounds keyed up and the tiniest bit breathless already. 

“Hello you.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to ring me,” Serena says. “Not that I mind, of course.”

“I couldn’t resist,” Bernie confesses, keeping her voice low and her tone intimate. “I wanted to know what you sound like when you’re getting fucked by a toy that I’m controlling.”

She switches to the app and speeds up the vibrations and has the phone by her ear again in time to hear Serena’s gasp of pleasure as the toy’s movements inside her ramp up. 

“You okay there, love?” she asks, feeling her own arousal beginning to build up.

“I’m good,” Serena says, then gasps when the random pattern Bernie selected on the app speeds up for several seconds before slowing back down again. “Fuck, Bernie.”

She can’t help chuckling. “I believe that’s what we’re doing right now,” she says.

“Are you?” Serena asks, and it takes Bernie a moment to work out what her question means.

“You think I should get myself off on hospital property?” she asks a little doubtfully.

Serena snorts. “Why not? You’re getting me off on hospital property.”

That makes Bernie laugh softly. “Only technically,” she says, then adds, “I still want to bend you over your desk here and fuck you with the strap-on.” 

Serena moans. “Oh god, Bernie, don’t.”

“You don’t like that image?” she asks, aware that she’s growing wet thanks to the image she now has in her brain.

“You know I do,” Serena says, “I just – fuck!”

Bernie wishes she was at home as she listens to Serena having an orgasm that Bernie has controlled and driven her to. She hopes the camcorder has captured it, and she pictures Serena sprawled on their bed, the toy buried inside her, driving her to an intense orgasm. She switches to the app to slow its motions down so that Serena can recover, then she focuses on her own arousal, the phone back at her ear.

“Serena,” she murmurs.

“Yes love?”

“I’ve got my hand down my knickers, and I’m picturing you sprawled on our bed, nipples hard, sweat bedewing your skin, and your sex throbbing because I’ve just fucked you to an intense orgasm.” She moans quietly as her words and the movements of her fingers inside herself drive her to a climax of her own. She knows Serena will be able to tell what’s happening, and she wonders if her lover is getting aroused again by listening to her getting herself off.

“Bernie.” Serena sounds a bit desperate, she thinks. “I wish you were here, right now.”

“So do I,” Bernie sighs. “I want to give you a kiss and a cuddle after our climaxes. And then I’d like to fuck you all over again.”

Serena groans, then says, “Again, Bernie. Please.”

Bernie pulls the phone from her ear and switches to the app controlling the toy, then sets it going again – a strong, undulating pattern that she knows from experimenting with Serena works to give her a powerful orgasm. She listens, breathless, as Serena gasps and moans in response to the toy’s movements inside her, and she finds herself teasing her clit as she waits for her lover’s cries of pleasure to fill her ear.

“Fuck, oh fuck. Bernie, I’m gonna–” Serena cuts herself off with a wail as she climaxes a second time, and it takes Bernie a few moments to realise that she’s close to a second orgasm of her own.

“Fuck,” she gasps as it overtakes her sooner than she’d anticipated. Afterwards she pulls her hand from her knickers and sucks her fingers clean, although she’ll wash them properly before she goes back onto the ward. She terminates the app on her phone. “Serena?”

“I’m here.” She sounds breathless again.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m bloody brilliant,” she says with a chuckle. She sounds satisfied, Bernie thinks.

“Yes, you are,” she agrees with a soft laugh of her own. “You should get some sleep now.” It’s after 11.30pm. “Don’t forget you’re having lunch with Jason and the girls tomorrow.”

“I haven’t forgotten.”

“Okay. Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, darling. And thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I look forward to having breakfast with you.”

“Okay. Night.”

“Night, Bernie.”

She disconnects the call, then gets to her feet and washes her hands at the little handwash basin in the corner, before resettling herself on the bed again. She might as well have a nap if she can, then she might even be able to join Serena in going to have lunch with Jason and his family. It’s been a while since she saw them, and she wants to see how much her grandniece has grown in the interim.

She falls asleep with a contented smile on her face.


End file.
